


Halfway out of the Dark

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Moving On, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Spring, Survivor Guilt, Touch-Starved, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Spring will come again.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Halfway out of the Dark

Once she came out of her dark hiding place, Sakura looked to see Shirou, lending out his hand to her. Her legs were shaking, but she could only smile as her hand took his, standing upright, feeling the sunlight upon her.

Wordlessly, Shirou held her hand tight with hers, his breath tickling and warm, and Sakura could only bury her face in his chest, warm and safe.

She had felt so much pain, so much to make her weep, in the red-black darkness that surrounded her, the emptiness and humidity too much and yet too little for her.

Tears sprung from her eyes, the guilt encroaching in her heart, when all was said, when all was done, and when she was consumed no more. Shirou wrapped his arms around Sakura, he was there for her, for her tearful memories, during her grieving and temper. She was there for him, enduring what had become of his life, holding onto him, listening to his quiet, muffled sobs.

_Spring will come again._

His dreams told him to kill her, to banish her to the darkest pits of Hell; her destiny as the vessel was to tear those who wronged her, tear them all alive.

The twisting dark magic was enough to keep them apart, but the light of hope, of love, was a keepsake from the fickle fates themselves. She remembered holding onto him tight, their skin bare and hot, when she had to keep from screaming out her pleasure when he took her.

Shirou kissed over Sakura's hands and wrists, their bodies pressing against each other, hazy, happy, and together.

_Spring will fade again._

He would never harm her.

She was free, she was safe, now, and forevermore.


End file.
